sweetheartchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
Girlfriends On Ice
The Girlfriend On Ice (also known as Girlfriends) are an all-girl American pop band formed in 2001. Their debut album, It's a Girl Thing, was released on April 3, 2001. History Formation The Girlfriends On Ice was formed in when Leslie Porter was in sixth grade, along with her four best friends, Christian Davis, Brittany Johnson, Linda Montez, and Sara McGinnis. Career After the group lineup was finalized, the group started production on their debut album. After the album was finished, they released an EP called Meet Girlfriends On Ice on September 15, 2006. The next morning, the CBS weekend programming lineup Girlfriends On Ice Weekend premiered, featuring the Slumber Party Girls promoting healthy eating and fitness between segments. The own TV show Girlfriends On Ice in Miami also premiered as part of the lineup and had the Girlfriends On Ice as its house band. Each week, they would perform a song off their debut album It's a Girl Thing, which was released on October 3, 2006. The day of the album's release, the Girlfriends On Ice made a guest appearance on the CBS morning talk show The Early Show to promote the album and perform "Countdown". The group also spoke of a made-for-TV movie and a television series featuring them were in the works and slated to premiere in 2007. To further promotion, the Girlfriends On Ice shot music videos, for "Dance With Me", "The Texting Song", "Salsa", "Summer's Gone", "Make a Wish", "My Life", "I Got Your Back", "Carousel", "Back to Basics", "Good Times", "Eavesdroppin'", "Countdown" and "Bubblegum". In 2007, the group continued to work on their television series and made-for-TV movie. They were also starting production on their second album entitled Girlfriends. Their song "My Life" from Dance Revolution was released as a single on May 8, 2007. During that time, there was rumored disputes between Leslie and Linda about dating Cake cast member Keegan McFadden, which were thought to lead to the group's break-up that summer. Another possible reason is that girl groups were beginning to become less popular in the United States. As a result, their made-for-TV movie, television series and second album were canceled. After their break-up, they also went to pursue solo projects. Even though they disbanded, Girlfriends On Ice continued to air until its final broadcast on September 8, 2007 and their two songs "Summer's Gone" and "My Life" were featured in Bratz: The Movie. Post-Girlfriends On Ice After Girlfriends On Ice disbanded, the girls went on to other projects. *Leslie Porter released her solo album, Leslie's World, she married John Lee *Christian Davis was voted Hot Stuff's most sexiest woman alive. *Brittany Johnson went on host Karaoke Style, she is a mother of a baby boy, Jon. *Linda Montez is dancing on broadway, she reveals that she's a lesbian. *Sara McGinnis acts on TV on the tv drama, Hampton High. Musical Style The songs that the group performed mainly aimed a positive kid-friendly messages such as friendship, boys, school, and hanging out. The group also had a way of switching off genres, encompassing pop, dance, R&B, rock, Urban and Latin pop, presumably in an attempt to attract as large of an audience as possible, as well as to reflect the ethnic diversity of the group (representing Asian, Latina, Anglo-European and African-American cultures).